Oven Fire
Oven Fire is the first episode of Fireman Kyle. Plot In the British town of Leeds, Kyle Upton had just finished breakfast. He took his mobile phone out of his pocket and rang his brother, Harry Upton. Kyle: Hi Harry. I just called to tell you I'm looking forward to dinner tonight. Tell Evie i'll be there at seven. Harry: Sure thing, Kyle. How's the job with the brigade? Kyle got up and walked out of the room. Kyle: Fine. Not many fires here in Leeds. The last time I put one out was that big one at Leeds Minister. I had an emergency yesterday helping a cat down from a tree. Kyle put on his boots and began to head out of the door. Kyle: Why do cats even climb trees in the first place? Harry: No idea. I'll see you at seven. Bye. Kyle: Okay. Bye, Harry. Kyle put the phone in his pocket and walked down the road. ... Harry's girlfriend, Evie Morgan, whom he had two children with, was preparing tea for her family and Kyle. Harry was heading out to do some errands and her children, Max and Lucy, were at school. Evie: Gotta get this chicken in the oven. Evie put a large chicken in and set a timer. Then she left the kitchen. She was unaware the timer had run out of batteries... ... Kyle had arrived at the station, where fireman Ameen Deen, Kyle's friend, was sat at a table trying to solve a Rubik's cube. Kyle sat next to him as he completed it. Kyle: Hi Ameen. Beat your 28 second record yet? Ameen: Not yet. This time I got 37 seconds. Kyle: Shame. Anything big happen lately? Ameen picked up a newspaper and handed it to Kyle. Kyle read it aloud. Kyle: Local firestation being rebuilt into Leisure Centre if they don't get an emergency by Sunday. That's a bloody shame, that is. Today's Friday, so that gives us today and tomorrow. What good will that do us? We'll both be out of a job. And what about Station Officer Ashik? He's been serving this station for a few years now. Ameen: Maybe you should go talk to him. Kyle put the paper down and got up. ... Evie went into the kitchen and saw the timer. She thought she had a lot of time to spare and decided to go to the living room and watch TV. Evie: Time to catch up on EastEnders. Evie sat on the sofa and turned the TV on with the remote. In the kitchen, the chicken began to burn. ... Station Officer Samyul Ashik was looking at a photo of himself around the age of 18 stood in front of the fire station. Samyul: (sighs) Looks like your time's finally come old girl. There's a knock at the door. Samyul slides the photo into a drawer in his deck and shouts in response. Samyul: You may enter. Kyle enters with a weak smile on his face. Samyul: Good morning, Firefighter Upton. Kyle: Morning, sir. Kyle sits on a chair opposite Samyul. Kyle: Sir, I was wondering, what will you do when the station is knocked down to build the centre? Samyul: Oh, I don't know. Probably retire and go play golf somewhere. Kyle: I see. Well, I'll go wash the ol' fire engine one last time. As Kyle leaves, Samyul sighs. ... Evie, having accidentally fallen asleep, wakes up to the smell of burning. She sits up and coughs, smoke filling the air. She gasps. Evie: The chicken! Evie ran into the kitchen and saw the oven on fire. It began to spread around the kitchen and she ran outside, dialling 999 on her mobile. Evie: I need the fire brigade! ... At the station, Samyul was looking at the photo again when the bell started to ring. Samyul: Now who needs the fire service? Samyul went to the fax machine, which was producing a fax and ripped it off, reading it as he exit the door. Samyul: Fire at Fairford Terrace! The three firefighters got in the engine, Kyle driving in the right seat, Ameen in the middle and Samyul on the left. Kyle: All present and correct, sir. Samyul: Right, let's go! Kyle turned on the sirens and drove down the road. ... At Evie's house, Harry was walking home when he saw his house in blazes. Harry: What the-? He saw Evie and ran over to her. Harry: Are you okay? Evie: Yeah, but the house isn't! Harry: Did you call my brother? Evie: Yes, they're on their way! As she said this, sirens became audible, coming closer. The engine pulled up at their house and the firefighters stepped out. Kyle and Ameen put on their masks, then unravelled the hose and held it up. Ameen: Everyone stand back! Kyle: Water on, sir? Samyul turned on the water. Samyul: Water on, Kyle. The hose began to spray water and Kyle and Ameen aimed at the house, approaching it slowly. Harry and Evie watched helplessly from the sidelines. Ameen: It's no use! The fire's too strong! Kyle: We need to get to the source of the fire! Kyle turned to his brother and Evie. Evie: It's the oven in the kitchen. Kyle: Right. Kyle and Ameen stepped into the house and through to the kitchen. They saw the oven and aimed the hose at it. It dampened and was put out. Kyle: That should make the rest of the fire easier to handle. They turned and put out the rest of the kitchen, then the rest of the house. After the fire was secured and put out, Kyle and Ameen stepped outside. Ameen: Everything's in order, now. Kyle: We finally had a fire! Evie: That was great, Kyle. We must repay you somehow! Harry: I have some money. Kyle: No, I couldn't take that from you. Really. Evie: Come on, we insist. Kyle: I suppose, but only this once. Harry handed each firefighter a few expensive notes each. Kyle half-hugged his brother. Kyle: I'm glad you're safe. Samyul: Perfect! We can use this money to keep our jobs! Ameen: Perfect! There's nothing better than being a firefighter! Kyle, Ameen and Samyul all got in the engine. Kyle waved to his brother as they left. ... At dinner that evening, Kyle, Harry, Evie, Max and Lucy decided to go to a restaurant instead. Kyle: It's not perfect, but it'll do. Max: Uncle Kyle, is it true Mum started a fire, and you put it out? Kyle: Yep. Lucy: I wanna be like you when I'm older! Kyle laughed as his nephew and niece rambled about how he inspired them. Characters * Kyle Upton * Ameen Deen * Samyul Ashik * Harry Upton * Evie Morgan * Max Upton * Lucy Upton Emergencies * Oven on fire Trivia * This episode's original airdate was 13th January 2020 * This is the very first episode of the series and one of the first on the wiki *This is the first episode to have an emergency response sequence